Rio: Infected Part 3
by toniqe5
Summary: The final instalment of the Infected trilogy. Tom has beed killed, Sam has been disarmed and has dissapeared, and now Silver has begun his journey home. But the question is: Will Jewel want him back? Rated T
1. Chapter 1

Patrick saw multiple flashes and blurs before remembering what had happened from before: He was sitting on a platform of the cruise enjoying a soda, when he saw a plane above him get ripped in half. The second part of the plane suddenly started sailing towards..._Him_. Without hesitation, Patrick ran to warn the others, but it was to late, the plane had already crashed into the boat.

Patrick finally opened his eyes completely to see where he was: he was in what was left of the ship. Patrick lifted the piece of rubble that was on top of him, and spotted one of his pistols on the ground. As he picked up his gun, he spotted his other buried under the rubble, so he took the magazine out of it and put it in his vest pocket. Then he found his knife laying on his other side, and resecured it. As he rose to feet, he began to breath heavily, securing the fact that he was ticked. He suddenly heard a noize nearby, and spotted Jesse coming out of a cabinet and holding his tommy gun, and a black combat knife, and looked angry as well.

Patrick: You alright?

Jesse: Eh, I'm alright, a little ticked, but alright.

Patrick: Who ever did this is so going to pay. Just have to get out of here first.

As the two limped out of the room, they spotted Rachel's troopers patroling the area, looking for Rached and Silver, of course, Patrick and Jesse didn't know that.

Bren Trooper: Any sign of those two?

Mp5k Trooper: Nothing, I hope that pistol isn't damaged or she's gonna kill us.

Bren Trooper: I know, I know.

Patrick and Jesse just looked at each other in confusion, and returned their gaiz'.

Bren Trooper: You take left i'll go right, we'll meet back here in five.

As they left for their destinations', Patrick looked to Jesse and he nodded his head to him. Patrick took left, and Jesse took right, and followed their selected target. As Patrick followed mp5k trooper, he slyly crept up behind him, ready to slit his throat; but as he grabbed the soldier, he suddenly spun around and caused Patrick to lose his grip.

Mp5k Trooper: (shaking his head) Not a chance.

Patrick quickly pulled out his pistol and fired, but the trooper quickly dodged and fired his own gun. Patrick quickly ran to cover, and continued shooting, yet as he was doing so, he felt energy filling up in his chest, and then he remembered the escape, Tony's remark, the nodding of heads from most of the other birds in that one room, and John's ability from part 1. He then realized what was happening: His power was becoming active.

But it was then that Patrick ran out of ammo, so he quickly reloaded, but before he could fire more than two shots, the trooper blew his pistol away, then he threw his blood stained bowie knife at him, but the soldier used his empty smg as a club to bat it away. As the soldier batted his knife away, he charged at Patrick, then the energy in Patrick's chest rose to it's highest, and Patrick suddenly knew what to do. He forced the power to his wingtips, watched as green energy charged into them, rose his right wingtip, and fired the energy. Once the energy hit the trooper, it suddenly became liquid, and all the soldier could do was screem as his body melted away. Patrick just stood looked at the corpse before realizing the truth.

Patrick: Far out, I can shoot acid.

Then he heard gunfire from the other room, and then a short yell of pain.

Patrick: Jesse!

Patrick quickly melted the wall away, and saw the bren gun soldier holding Jesse at his throat.

Bren trooper: Stay where you are, or I strangle him to death!

Patrick stood there, staring at the trooper before seeing that Jesse was suddenly breathing smoke from his nostrils, and then he grabbed his wing with his own.

Jesse: Hey. Tough guy.

The trooper looked to Jesse and saw the smoke in his nostrils, but all he could do was widen his eyes as he suddenly inhaled, and then blasted a large wave of fire from his beak, directly into the troopers face. Patrick just stood there, hardly moving, and then calming himself as he watched Jesse burn every last piece of flesh and mustle from the trooper's head.

After two minutes, Jesse couldn't exhale any longer, so after releasing the trooper's wing, he took a deep breath and sighed. Patrick slowly returned to Jesse's side as the trooper collapsed to the ground dead, every last piece of meat was cremated from his head, showing nothing but his skull, which Patrick suddenly kicked away in anger. Then Patrick looked in the remaines of a mirror to see what had happened to his face: a large scar ran across his face and made contact to his left eye, then Patrick knew it wouldn't be long before his eye lost all line of sight. While Patrick was suprised that he didn't feel the scar, he didn't care, so with that, he straightened his kepi cap, and followed Jesse to where a white light could be seen. The light turned out to be coming from the wingtip of Ethen, now holding an ak47 with an m4 stalk, a forward grip, and acog scope.

Ethen: Oh, thank God, you guys are okay. What was with the gunfire?

Patrick: Oh, don't worry about that, just the guys the flew that half of that plane here, we killed them.

Ethen: Hm, that's pretty compforting.

That being said, the trio calmly exited the remains of the boat. Unknown to them that an unconcious Josh was being carried away by a certain Gill and Sonya, while a limping Bernard was being supported by a certain, Tyler. The trio, without any knowledge of this current information, calmly walked into the dark streets of Rio, and headed towards the largest source of sound: The ever so happy Carnaval.

_Author's note_

For those of you who are asking and wondering, yes, this did happen the same night of the dogfight with John and Sam, hope you guys are enjoying the story, but so you know, there is more to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Travis: Lily, I think he's starting to wake up.

Lily: Take off the restraints, I don't want him to think he's being held prisoner.

Tony's eyes slowly slid open as he groaned from a sudden soarness in his forehead and right wingtip.

Tony: Wh-wha-where-am I?

Tony made an attempt to get up, but hissed at the pain in his wingtip. A female macaw in a black cloak suddenly appeard from the darkness and helped Tony off the table he was lying on.

Lily: It's alright, you're safe now. Samantha can't hurt you anymore.

The female had a southern new york accent (,the kind you would hear from a female dj), and through her cloak, Tony could see a hint of cool green and blue eyes. Then Tony looked at his wingtip to see a nasty t shaped scar had formed, and then he remembered the dog fight, and all the floats he crashed into.

Tony: Wait, how-? how come I'm not dead? Heck, aside from this scar, I actually feel pretty good.

Lily: Maby you should see what you look like to figure that out. There's a mirror over there.

Tony walked to the direction she pointed to, and saw a completely new appearence: His black vest was replaced with a camo green hooded vest, his helmet was replaced with a black basball cap with a green _Deadmau5_ logo on the right, the keychain that Rosh gave him was around his neck, his pistol was in a new holster, and while his feathers and legs were still the same, his eyes were a glowing digital white. There were also two other scars formed on his face: the first was on his beak, which almost touched where his mouth was, and the other was across his right cheek, but what really caught Tony's attention was his new eye color.

Tony: What happened to my eyes?

Lily: Second dosage.

Realizing what she meant, Tony suddenly turned to see Ty walking in with Bernard, who was now giving him direct eye cantact through his goggles.

Bernard: Hey, wern't you that guy that talked back to Sam?

Tony: Uh, yeah?

Bernard: (Holding out his right wing) Bernard, call me Bernie.

Tony: Uh, Tony.

Bernard: Nice to meet ya Tone-Tone.

Tony simply looked as Bernard was being given treated, no one other than Craig ever gave him a nickname other than "Tones" by anyone before, let alone a cool one. After Bernard was done being treated, he thanked the three, and turned to Tony.

Bernie: So Tone-Tone, like dubstep?

* * *

Later on in the day, Bernard and Tony were called to see Lily, who was still in her cloak.

Lily: I'm pretty sure you guys are confused out of your minds right now, so I'm just going to start from square one, my name is Lily, and I run this place.

Bernard: Is this an Infection facility?

Lily: (looking around) Matter of fact it is.

Tony: I thought there was only one.

Lily: No, not one, two. You see, this facility, unlike the one you escaped from, this one is meant to help those that were kidnapped.

Tony: So, you would save those who were kidnapped?

Lily: No, all we're able to do is keep them from being kidnapped.

Tony: Don't do that good a job if you ask me. You on vacation or something?

Lily: (turning towards Tony)... I'm choosing to ignore that.

Tony just turned to Bernard and shruged with a confused look on his face, while Bernard just smirked and shook his head to support Tony.

After the rest is explained to the two, Bernard asks the final question.

Bernard: Why are they even kidnapping us in the first place?

Lily: You might have had control of your bodies while your awake, but as soon as you fall asleep, your bodies react on their own.

Bernard: To do what?

Lily: (leaning towards the two) To ship drugs.

Bernard and Tony just looked at each other in shock and confusion before looking back.

Tony: Are you saying that, we've been used to ship meth this hole dang time?

Lily: Yes. You see, when your bodies react on their own, the exit the building where they deliver the stuff to buyers, and Sam would get payments for them after each sale. Each bird would only deliver to one house in case they wake up, even if they thought it was a dream, they couldn't let anyone learn the truth and lose them.

Bernard: What was the stuff?

Lily: Coacane, heroine (turnes to Tony), meth. Ya know, the casual crap.

Tony: Sure makes me feel better to know that the building's destroyed.

Lily: Wait, what?

Bernard: Oh, have you not heard? the comptuter malfuncioned and a meltdown engaged, causing an explosion.

Lily: That's impossible, if the computer malfuncioned, then someone would have had to remove part of the terminal, but no one would do something that insane.

Tony and Bernard just sat there with Lily before Tony realized the truth, and smiled.

Tony: John.

Bernard and Lily: What?

Tony: Oh, that purple psychopath never ceases to amaze me, I tell ya.


End file.
